Winter Visits of Chaos
by music4soul
Summary: Kukai goes to visit Utau but the road to her house and past it is very interesting. Kutau fluff....sort of.


**Um, yeah. The plot bunnies got me :P. I have writer's block on my other story. AGAIN! And school isn't helping T-T. On with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara or Looney Tunes.**

**Edit: Originally part of Strange Happenings**

* * *

**Winter Visits of Chaos  
**

* * *

**Saturday: 8:00a.m., Souma Residence**

Kukai was currently having a breakfast consisting of bacon, eggs, and a tall glass of orange juice.

"Kukai!" Shuusui called. He and Kukai were the only ones home at the moment. "It's eight a.m., weren't you going somewhere?" he asked stepping downstairs. Kukai's head whipped towards the clock so fast he could've gotten whiplash.

"OH CRAP! GOTTA GO SHUUSUI BYE!" Kukai shouted to his brother as he put on his shoes, grabbed his coat and ran out the door. Shuusui blinked at the door, then sighed.

"Any moment now…"

"HOLY MOTHER OF- IT'S SNOWING!" Kukai gasped running back into the house and grabbing a bigger coat, and then proceeding to run out the door again.

"Have a nice day!" Shuusui called from the kitchen just before the door slammed shut. "Jeez, you'd think he'd be meeting his girlfriend or something." He muttered to himself.

8:30, Tsukiyomi Residence

Utau looked out her window for the fifth time in the last 30 minutes. _He's late_, Utau thought to herself. _Of course he's late_. _This is him we're talking about. _Suddenly, she heard a distant call and ran too her window again. On top of the hill at the end of the street she saw a rapidly waving speck. Which later formed into Kukai, cheeks red, breathing hard, and sweaty. One of his hands was on the handle of the bike he was riding. The other on was frantically waving in her direction.

"Sorry I'm late Utau!" Kukai called still riding down the street and almost to her house. "I lost track of time!"

"Of course you did!" She called back sticking half her body out the window, which happened to be on the second floor. As the bike reached the house, Kukai grabbed the brakes and the wheels stopped. But the bike didn't. It's continued down the road faster then when Kukai had been riding it. Utau stared, if nothing else.

"Where are you going?!" She called out to him.

"I CAN'T STOP!!! THERE'S ICE ON THE ROAD!" He screamed in panic.

"PUT YOUR FEET DOWN!" She shouted louder for he was reaching the end of the street.

"I AM! THEY'RE SLIPPING TOO!" He cried back to her, frantically looking around instead of forward.

"KUKAI!!!" Utau shouted in panic. She knew what was coming next. "HURRY UP AND TRY TO STOP! NO WAIT, JUST JUMP OFF! AND LOOK FORWARD YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Kukai had no idea why Utau was shouting these things to him but obediently followed her directions and looked ahead. He sure did wish he followed the 'jump of the bike' direction first. Kukai flew up in the air and time seemed to slow. If he were Wile E. Coyote he would've held up a 'HELP' sign. The boy and his bike zoomed down the 45 degree angle hill

""

"Kukai!" Utau gasped. She put on her coat and rushed out the door, running down the street and stopping just before the hill. She peeked over. "What and idiot." Utau slowing descended in a sideways manner until she reached the bottom. "Kukai!" She called out. The boy was nowhere to be seen. Utau walked towards a nearby tree and saw a bent bike wheel sticking out. She gasped. "KUKAI!" she called again, this time in a more panicked manner. A huge pile of snow exploded next to her like a land mine.

"Phew! That was scary." A russet haired boy exclaimed as he stood up rubbing his arms.

"Kukai!" Utau sighed in relief and went over to hug him. Which resulted in him turning completely red. At least he was warm now. "Jeez, why the heck did you ride your bike?"

"I told you, I was late." Kukai grinned, reverting back to normal. Utau sighed again. Her breath floating up then disappearing. "Come on, let's walk back to my house. We'll get your bike later. Jumping out of a pile of snow might give you frostbite. Utau started walking back and Kukai followed, putting his arms behind his head.

"Really Kukai, you should be careful with these things." Utau said glancing up at him.

"I guess," Kukai admitted putting his arms back down. Utau raised an eyebrow at him.

"So?"

"Next time I'll bring a sled!" Kukai grinned and gave her a thumbs-up.

* * *

**Well, I had this idea quite a while ago so yeah. I don't know if the bike thing actually happens :/ Don't try it at home kids! :D**

**Review~! **


End file.
